Spirit Apparatus
} |name = Spirit Apparatus |image = Spirit Apparatus.jpg |px = 270px |location = Anvil of the Void |description = A magical object designed by Caridin. |quests = A Paragon of Her Kind |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Spirit Apparatus is a magical object found in the Anvil of the Void. It is the fourth of the traps designed by Paragon Caridin, and must be defeated before Caridin is reached. Information Upon nearing the Spirit Apparatus, a short cutscene will play, after which combat will begin. The entire party (if not already nearby) will be teleported in front of the Apparatus, and the entrance door will lock. The Spirit Apparatus consists of four heads, all of which must be killed. Each of the heads has 1500 health points. The only way to damage the heads is by using one of the four Spirit Anvils that surround the Apparatus. Each Spirit Anvil is guarded by a spirit summoned by the Apparatus. When a spirit is defeated, its Anvil becomes active. Clicking on that Anvil causes it to then deal 500 damage to the head facing it. When a head has been damaged, the battle advances into a new phase: * The damaged head takes on a new ability. * After a short delay, any remaining summoned spirits are sucked back into the Apparatus. * The entire Apparatus rotates clockwise by ninety degrees. * New spirits are spawned at each of the Spirit Anvils. This sequence continues until all the heads have been killed. Once a head is dead, spirits will no longer spawn at the Anvil in front of it. Spirit types and head abilities The type of spirit summoned by the Apparatus varies according to the amount of damage taken by the head that faces it: Damage taken = 0 : Forgotten spirit Damage taken = 500 : Indignant spirit Damage taken = 1000 : Enraged spirit The summoned spirits are all of Lieutenant rank. The behaviour of each head varies according to the amount of damage it has taken: Damage taken = 0 : Eyes glow purple. Damage taken = 500 : Eyes glow blue. Spirits standing in front of the head are healed. Damage taken = 1000 : Eyes bleed. Party members standing in front of the head suffer spirit damage. Damage taken = 1500 : Eyes close. The fight will be over when the eyes have closed on each of the four heads. Strategy Given the lack of reward for defeating this enemy, the player may wish to end this fight quickly, minimizing the damage sustained, and thus the number of health potions and/or injury kits potentially consumed. General tips and advice * A spirit will not attack unless it is attacked first, or a party member comes close to it. It is thus not necessary to fight more than one spirit at a time. Ensure that party members' tactics do not cause party members to engage spirits unnecessarily. * Ensure that party members are not targeting the Apparatus. * Casting Curse of Mortality upon a spirit will neutralise the heads' healing effect. * Draw spirits away from in front of a head to prevent them benefiting from its healing effect. Indignant spirits may be drawn by moving out of their line of sight. * Once a head is dead, the party may stand in front of it and remain safe from the attacks of the other heads. Positioning * Party members can be directed to hold position, and only attack one spirit as it spawns. * Ranged weapons and spells can be used to draw the spirits towards a party that is positioned next to the closed entrance. This point is out of range of the heads' attacks. * The party can be positioned in the small area to the right from the entrance. Use a character with a ranged weapon to fire at a spirit, and then retreat back into the area, drawing the spirit towards the hidden party. Once it is killed, have one character leave to use the Anvil and then return to the area. Repeat the process until the heads are dead. Exploit After killing a spirit, position party members close to the activated Spirit Anvil and then pause the game. While paused, select each party member in turn and direct them to use the Anvil. Unpause the game. The Anvil will deal enough damage to kill the head facing it. Rewards * No XP is granted for defeating the spirits or the Apparatus. * Neither the spirits nor the Apparatus drop any loot, or have anything that can be stolen. Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins objects Category:Magical objects Category:Traps